List of items
Items are important thing in Mario Kart series, there are a lot of different and strong items in game. They main thing is help you to got first place in race. Some of them are exclusive to some characters only. If you get the same item three times in one item box, you will activate Frenzy Mode. List of items and they effects 'Banana' ' BananaMK8.png '''Banana is the most basic and common item in the game, you can throw it before you by tapping the screen or throw them in front of you by slide your finger up on screen. This is one of items that you can get on every place from 8th to 1th. If you touch a banana on road, you will crash. In frenzy mode you have more Bananas. 'Giant Banana' ' Giant_Banana_-_Koopa_Kart_8_Deluxe.png ' Giant banana is the alternate of banana, the only change is bigger hit box. This item is exclusive to Donkey Kong and Morton. 'Green Shell' Green_Shell_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png Green shell is another very basic item, same as banana you can get it on every place. You shoot them touching the screen or shoot them before you by slide your finger down. Green shell will slide on ground before it hit someone or something (except walls). In frenzy mode you have more Green Shells. 'Triple Green Shell' ' Triple_Green_Shells_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png Triple Green Shell is alternative of Green Shell, this item is exclusive to Koopa Troopa, Dry Bones, Iggy and Lakitu. This time you shoot three green shells at one tap. '''Red Shell ' Red_Shell_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png '''Red Shell is very simillar to Green Shell, but Red Shell will follow the closest opponent untill the hit. You can also fire it before you but then Red Shell will not follow anybody. In frenzy mode you have more Red Shells. 'Spiny (Blue) Shell' ' SpinyShellMK8.png Blue_Spiny_Shell_-_Minecraft_Party_4_Artwork.png|Previous desing before Mario Kart Tour Blue Shell is the most powerfull and danger item in entire game, you can get it only when you are in lower places. Blue Shell will fly fastly to the 1th opponent crushing other players that stand on it way. Blue Shell after attacking 1th opponent will make explosion that can hurt anybody near to this, this mean Blue Shell is danger also for 2th and 3th players. In frenzy mode you have more Blue Shells. '''Bowser's Shell ' MKT_Icon_BowserShell.png '''Bowser's Shell is one of more powerfull items in the game. Bowser's Shell will follow everybody untill crushing them and will stop doing that when it hit 1th place. Fire before you will not follow anybody but it still more dangerous than Green Shells because it have bigger hit box. This item is exclusive to Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Dry Bowser. In frenzy mode you have more Bowser's Shells. 'Bob-omb ' Bob-omb,_New_Super_Mario_Bros._U.png ' Bob-omb is usefull item, you can launch it on front or before you, Bob-omb will stand on ground and wait, after time they will explode or do it before if someone hit them. If you launch them with more power, they will explode after hitting the ground. In frenzy mode you have more Bob-ombs. '''Double Bob-ombs ' MKT_Icon_DoubleBobomb.png '''As alternative of Bob-omb, this is another usefull item. The only change is two Bob-omb per one launch. This item is exclusive for Shy Guy, Mario Musician, Wario, Waluigi and Roy. 'Mushroom 1200px-Super_Mushroom_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png Mushroom is one of most basic item in game, you can get it on every place but mostly in lower places. Using Mushroom will add you more speed for short time. In frenzy mode you have more Mushrooms. '''Triple Mushrooms ' TripleMushroomsMKC.png '''Triple Mushrooms is a better version of Mushroom. This item is exclusive for Toad and Toadette. The only change is longer speed time and three times faster than Mushroom. 'Mega Mushroom' ' Mega_Mushroom_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png Mega Mushroom is a strong item. You can get it only on lower places, this is the reason why this item is that easy to get at first Item Box. Mega Mushroom turn you to a giant version of yourself, you can crash other players in this form. Power-up end when someone hit you or after the time. In frenzy mode you have more Mega Mushrooms. '''Bullet Bill ' Bullet_Bill_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros.png ' Bullet Bill is very rare item, in lower places you have more chances to get it. In Bullet Bill form you are very fast and big for a moment, if you hit someone in this form you make him crash. This another usefull item. In frenzy mode you transform to the bullet bill, but if you use another item, you will launch bullet bills that work like red shells. Category:Items Category:Lists